6 Atau 10?
by Anna D. Rose Opera
Summary: 6 atau 10? Mana yang kau pilih? (Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.)


6 Atau 10?

**~ Rose Opera ~**

_"6 atau 10? Mana yang kau pilih?"_

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Pagi yang mendung di seiretei, angin dingin masih berhembus. Air tergenang di beberapa lokasi di seiretei. Menandakan kalau semalam baru saja turun hujan deras.

Kuchiki Byakuya terjaga dari tidurnya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, tetapi pimpinan klan Kuchiki ini telah bangun. Ditatapnya sekeliling kamar tidurnya yang selalu rapi itu.

Pria bersurai hitam legam itu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke arah jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah taman.

Dibukanya jendela itu, dan aroma khas musim dingin masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Berdiri sejenak memandangi taman itu, pria itupun berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suara air yang sejak tadi mengalir itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Disusul dengan suara terbukanya pintu geser di salah satu rumah itu. Tepatnya, pintu kamar mandi. Dari dalamnya, keluar seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih dengan yukata putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia mengeringkan rambut putihnya itu dengan handuk. Sembari mengeringkan rambutnya, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menarik satu setel shihakusou hitam yang masih bersih dari dalam sana. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah lipatan kain putih dengan bercak hitam dan sebuah lipatan kain lain yang berwarna turquois.

Setelah yakin rambutnya benar benar kering, dia pun mengenakan segala macam benda yang telah dipilihnya tadi, sebelum menyangga Hyourinmaru di punggungnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya di pagi buta.

.

.

.

Asap mengepul diatas cangkirnya yang baru saja diisi oleh teh. Pria itu menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali meneguk teh di cangkirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia letakan cangkir yang masih setengah penuh itu, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kediamannya.

Ichimaru Gin berjalan dengan tenang melewati jalanan seiretei yang masih tergenang air hujan. Kemudian, dia berbelok tajam untuk menghindari bertemu dengan beberapa shinigami yang tengah melakukan patroli subuh.

Setelah merasa aman, dia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke bukit Soukyoku. Dan benar saja, sudah ada yang menunggunya disana.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat." ujarnya dengan sedikit bergurau.

"Tidak juga. Kami juga baru sampai." Kuchiki Byakuya menimpali dengan tenang.

"Lalu, kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Gin, menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda, Ichimaru. Kau tahu betul keributan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini." ujar Hitsugaya Toushiro, yang mendadak berubah menjadi sewot.

"Yare-yare, Hitsugaya-han, ini masih jam 5 subuh." jawabnya santai. "Memangnya siapa yang mau merecokimu pagi buta begini?"

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Taichou...!"

Matsumoto Rangiku berteriak dengan suara khasnya yang cetar tepat di depan kediaman sang kapten. Wanita jelita itu memasang senyuman super manis yang bisa membuat Jack Vessalius melemparnya ke dalam abyss. *digetok*

"Kok tidak ada jawaban sih...? Taichou! Ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi taichou! Taichou! Aku bawakan coklat lho! Taichou!"

Merasa usahanya yang berteriak setinggi 9 oktaf sehingga suara vokalis Dir en Grey kalah cetar darinya gagal, Rangiku pun meninggalkan rumah sang kapten menuju ke barak divisi 10 yang berubah menjadi ruang pertemuan darurat Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.

"Dari mana saja kau, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" tanya Ise Nanao sang wakil ketua Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita ketika Rangiku masuk ke dalam barak divisi 10. Kantor yang biasanya rapi itu kini berubah menjadi dipenuhi dengan tumpukan hadiah dan bekas guntingan kertas kado.

"Aku dari rumah kaptenku." jawabnya sembari menghempaskan diri keatas sofa. "Dan dia tidak ada di sana."

Nanao mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Kemudian, dia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di ruangan itu.

"Nah... Ayo kita mulai sekarang!"

Kelima shinigami bergender wanita yang ada di kantor Toushiro itu -Rangiku, Nanao, Rukia, Nemu, dan Hinamori- pun akhirnya mengangguk dengan aura yang bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan. Entah apa yang kelima shinigami itu rencanakan...

**~ Rose Opera ~**

14 Februari, terkenal sebagai hari Valentine atau hari kasih sayang, dimana orang-orang merayakannya dengan memberikan hadiah atau coklat untuk orang yang disukainya. Biasanya, hari kasih sayang ini identik dengan perempuan yang memberikan hadiah kepada laki-laki.

Yang merayakan hari ini bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Dan tak terkecuali para shinigami di seiretei. Namun, jika kebanyakan orang memberikan coklat pada orang yang berbeda, maka di seiretei tidak seperti itu.

Selalu ada divisi yang tercatat menjadi 'langganan' untuk diserbu dengan berbagai macam jenis coklat dan hadiah. Divisi mana lagi kalau bukan divisi 6 dan 10?

Divisi 6 yang terkenal dengan kaptennya yang stoik, karismatik, dengan tatapan dingin dan aura kebangsawanan yang penuh dengan kebanggaan dan kekuasaan, wajah rupawan yang membuat dirinya menjadi shinigami pria paling digemari, walaupun telah berstatus 'duren' a.k.a duda keren.

Lalu, divisi 10 yang terkenal dengan kaptennya yang imut dan keren, cerdas, jenius, walaupun sedikit galak dan mudah naik darah, tapi tetap saja... Tatapan sedingin dan setajam es, serta nada bicara yng kebanyakan datar dan sikap tidak peduliannya dengan sekitar ataupun bisik-bisik tetangga.

Soutaichou sendiri mencatat, bahwa setiap hari valentine, divisi 6 dan 10 selalu mendapatkan anggaran tambahan untuk perbaikan, karena seringnya terjadi serbuan masal ke 2 divisi tersebut.

Dan berdasarkan hal tersebutlah, 5 orang anggota terpenting Asosisasi Shinigami Wanita, melakukan riset, tentang kapten manakah dari kedua divisi yang sebenarnya paling disukai.

.

.

.

Kelima wanita kurang kerjaan itupun menuju ke divisi 1 dan mewawancarai para shinigami yang kebetulan mereka temui.

"Kalau aku sih, akan kuberikan kepada Hitsugaya taichou. Karena beliau sangat manis. Jarang sekali ada kapten pria yang semanis dirinya."

Nanao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari mencatat. Sementara Hinamori, Nemu, Matsumoto, dan Rukia mencari target lainnya.

"Kuchiki taichou. Karena tatapan mata beliau yang setajam elang. Ah... Sungguh menawan."

Rukia mengerjap selama beberapa saat, tak disangkanya kalau mereka sebegitu menyukai kakaknya itu.

"Hmm... Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kurasa mereka berdua sama sama tidak akan begitu suka jika diberi coklat."

Kelima shinigami wanita itu mengangguk. Sekarang ini, mereka tengah mewawancarai Soutaichou dan wakilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah laporan dari divisi kalian bulan ini telah selesai?"

Dan detik berikutnya, mereka segera pergi dari divisi 1 karena takut didamprat soutaichou.

.

.

.

"Hah... Aku tidak akan berikan coklat pada salah satu dari kedua kapten itu. Lebih baik kumakan sendiri." ujar Omaeda sembari mengunyah coklat yang dimakannya.

"Soi Fon taichou bagaimana?"

Soi Fon melirik sekilas pada 5 orang shinigami yang tengah bertanya padanya itu, sebelum kembali kepada paperworknya.

"Apa untungnya jika aku berikan coklat pada mereka berdua?"

Kelima shinigami wanita itu berpandangan, kemudian mereka menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

Mereka semua membungkuk, sebelum keluar meninggalkan kantor sang kapten divisi 2.

Soi Fon menghela nafas, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. Sekotak cokelat.

Dia tersenyum.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

.

.

.

"Tidak ada di tempat?"

Kira mengangguk lesu. "Taichou sudah pergi pagi pagi sekali." ujarnya. "Meninggalkan segala macam paperworknya."

"Kalau begitu, kami bertanya padamu saja," ujar Nanao.

"Kira fukutaichou, menurutmu, mana yang akan lebih banyak mendapatkan coklat? Kuchiki taichou dari divisi 6 atau Hitsugaya taichou dari divisi 10?" tanya Rangiku penuh selidik.

"Eh..." Kira mengerjap. "Aku tidak tahu. Coba tanyakan saja pada para shinigami wanita lainnya. Bukankah kalian yang paling paham soal hal seperti ini?"

Kelima shinigami wanita itu bertukar pandang. Kemudian mereka menghela nafas (lagi). "Yasudahlah... Kami pamit."

Kelimanya kemudian meninggalkan divisi 3. Kira mengawasi para shinigami wanita yang keluar dari dalam ruang kantor kaptennya. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada ada saja mereka itu."

.

.

.

"Haaaah..."

Kelima shinigami wanita itu menghela nafas pasrah. Nanao membolak balikan kertas yang kini dipegangnya. Mereka tadi sudah ke divisi 4 dan tidak diizinkan masuk karena sedang ada operasi usus buntu mendadak.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang. Kalau tidak, taichou akan memarahiku." ujar Hinamori seraya menatap keempat temannya yang lain. Nanao menghela nafas pelan. "Iya. Tidak apa. Kita lanjutkan ini setelah makan siang."

Mereka semua mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya berpencar untuk istirahat. Toh, nanti mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan mencari tahu siapa yang lebih digandrungi, kapten divisi 6 atau kapten divisi 10.

Rukia berjalan ke arah divisinya sendiri. Dia berjalan bertiga dengan Nanao dan Rangiku. Sementara Hinamori dan Nemu telah lenyap entah kemana.

"Oh iya, aku belum tahu, kalian akan berikan coklat untuk siapa?" tanya Nanao pada 2 orang rekan sesama wakil kaptennya itu.

"Untuk Nii-sama, Renji, dan Ichigo." ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Ise-san sendiri?"

Nanao terlihat berfikir, kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Tidak ada." jawabnya, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Matsumoto. "Matsumoto fukutaichou sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, untuk Gin dan kaptenku!" ujarnya bangga. Tapi kemudian dia menyeringai ketika melihat 2 orang kawannya itu memasang tatapan horor.

"Tenang saja... Khusus untuk coklat, aku hanya masukan kacang mete saja kok."

Dua orang wakil kapten itu kemudian menghela nafas lega. Jangan sampai komposisi coklat Rangiku yang tidak aman itu membuat seiretei kehilangan 2 orang kapten.

Mereka telah melewati divisi 5, dan kini mereka mendekat ke arah divisi 6. Tapi betapa kagetnya ketiga shinigami itu, karena mereka mendengar suara riuh yang cukup keras dari arah divisi 6.

"Eh...? Divisi 6 bukannya masih 12 meter lagi?" tanya Nanao retoris.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Nanao hendak menjawab, tapi kemudian, seseorang berlari kencang ke arah mereka semua. Terlihatlah bahwa sosok itu adalah Renji. Ketika telah mendekati mereka, Renji berteriak.

"Rukia! Fans kakakmu! Mereka mengejarku seperti maniak!"

Rukia mengerjap bingung, Renji berlari dengan kecepatan super melewati dirinya dan 2 rekannya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, Rukia baru menyadari, kenapa teman masa kecilnya itu begitu ketakutan.

Segerombolan shinigami wanita berlari menyerbu mereka sembari berteriak "Mana Kuchiki taichou."

Dan menyadari adanya prospek bahaya, Rukia segera berlari pergi, dan tidak ingin terinjak, Nanao dan Rangiku pun segera melompat menjauh.

Sementara itu, teryata setengah bagian dari rombongan yang mengejar Renji beralih mengejar Rukia, membuat putri keluarga Kuchiki itu berlari ke arah Kuchiki Mansion secara refleks. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, sesampainya di Kuchiki Mansion, dia malah mendapati gerbang depan rumahnya itu sudah dikerumuni oleh para wanita yang mencari kakaknya.

Menyadari keberadaan Rukia, gerombolan shinigami wanita itu segera mengejar Rukia. Untuk menanyakan keberadaan kapten divisi 6 itu atau sekedar untuk menitipkan hadiah.

Sementara itu, keadaan di divisi 10 tidak jauh berbeda. Para shinigami wanita berebut untuk memberikan hadiah kepada kapten muda berbakat yang tampan itu. Membuat Rangiku kuwalahan dan harus melarikan diri menuju divisi 1.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Ini yang terakhir." ujar Rangiku seraya meletakan kardus cokelat terakhir yang dihitungnya. "Jumlahnya ada 345 buah."

Nanao mengangguk, kemudian mencatat jumlah itu di buku catatannya. "Kuchiki fukutaichou?"

"Sama..." jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Nah... Jadi, mana yang lebih populer? 6 atau 10?" tanya Ukitake. Yah... Saat ini, para kapten dan wakil kapten tengah berkumpul di divisi 1, guna menghindari serbuan paraa shinigami wanita.

"Imbang..." jawab Rangiku.

"Lagi?" tanya semua orang. Wakil kapten divisi 10 itu mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana kaptenku?"

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Hatsyuh!"

Toushiro menyeka hidungnya dengan menggunakan tissu. Padahal udara malam tidak begitu dingin, tapi kenapa ya, dia bersin?

"Yare-yare, kau sakit, Hitsugaya-han?" tanya Gin. Toushiro mengernyit, "Jangan bercanda." desisnya tajam.

Gin hanya terkikik pelan, kemudian dia memasukan potongan daging domba yang dipotongnya tadi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kurasa makanan Prancis memang tidak buruk." ujar Byakuya seraya memotong kentang di piringnya dengan pisau.

"Lebih baik daripada makan coklat dengan komposisi tidak aman." desis Toushiro yang disusul dengan kekehan pelan Gin.

"Yah... Ide makan malam di Karakura dengan masakan ala Prancis di hari Valentine memang tidak buruk kan?" ujar Gin seraya mengangkat gelas wine-nya. Yang diikuti dengan Byakuya dan Toushiro (yang mengangkat gelas tehnya karena dia kurang suka minuman sejenis itu.)

Kemudian, ketiganya bersulang.

"Jadi, kapan kita pulang?"

"Besok saja. Karena aku hampir yakin kalau sekarang kantor kita penuh dengan coklat dan sejenisnya."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Intinya...

Untuk melarikan diri dari keributan di hari Valentine, Gin ngajak Byakuya dan Toushiro jalan jalan di Karakura dan mentraktir mereka makan malam di restoran Perancis.

RnR...


End file.
